


Justice

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: Julian is in chains, and Ryuhiko has to battle through a trial to save him after traversing through the dungeons. Unfortunately, nothing ever seems to go his way.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Right From Wrong

Last night, guards had taken Julian away in chains, and Ryuhiko was left behind in the chaos. He couldn't sleep a wink. All he wanted to do was cry, but he couldn't even do that. And every time he closed his eyes, he saw Julian's face. The way he looked at him before his proclamation of guilt. What was he thinking? This morning, the palace was quiet but buzzing with barely-restrained tension. If he and Portia were going to save him, they needed to act quickly.

"I can't believe he had enough time to plan his entrance, but not to talk to us first!" Portia cried. "Ooh, that idiot brother of mine. I swear, I'm gonna twist his ear next time I see him!"

"We have to figure out what happened," Ryuhiko said quietly. "Something in that dungeon must have made him think he was guilty."

"I don't care _what_ he thinks about his guilt! We've got to get him out of there before—before it's too late."

"I knew I should've gone down there with him." He hung his head, pulling at his hair. "I could've found a way to get in that stupid lift. Ugh! I can't believe I made myself vulnerable to him." He took a deep breath. "I'll talk to Nadia."

"Good idea. If you can convince milady that Ilya's innocent, I'm sure she would reconsider. And she'll know where Ilya is." She patted his shoulder. "Meanwhile, I'll work on a plan B. If things go wrong, we'll need to get him out of the city, pronto."

Ryuhiko nodded and went to find Nadia. When he did, Nadia was sitting at a small table on the veranda, gazing thoughtfully over the garden. He got the feeling she was waiting for him, though he could have been mistaken.

"Ah, Ryuhiko. Take a seat. I've just started breakfast." She gestured to a chair. "You look like you have something to tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Countess, I still have questions."

"I have questions, too. You've raised some interesting points about the chain of events leading up to the murder, after all. But please, do eat something."

Looking at the spread of flaky pastries on the table, he suddenly felt famished. When had he eaten last? But then his appetite drained away as he thought about Julian. So, instead, he just crossed his arms and stared up at her.

"In fact, I have something to tell you. I said to you that I planned to hang Dr. Devorak once we caught him, but I have reconsidered. He will have a trial. Of course, trials usually involve the Praetor declaring the accused guilty and deciding a punishment." She frowned. "But, as part of my reforms for the city, I am establishing something based on a Prakran custom: a trial by jury. It will be the first case to see a court of law in Vesuvia. You will be able to present your case to the people; they will decide the verdict by popular vote. I will be making the announcement soon. You have until this afternoon to prepare."

Convincing an entire crowd...? That could be harder than convincing Nadia directly. But at least he'd have a chance to defend Julian.

"If you would like to question the doctor himself, he is being held in the dungeons underneath the Coliseum. That place has been abandoned for years. Hopefully, it will find new purpose as a place of law and justice."

"Thank you, Countess." He quickly stood and left to the Coliseum.

Outside the palace walls, life proceeded almost as usual. Many townspeople were already up and about. But today, the chatter was a little different.

"Hey! Did you hear?" Someone was saying. "The Count's murderer got arrested!"

"Course I did. But I heard he turned himself in." Someone else said.

"What?! No! He charged through a dozen guards to try and kill the Countess!" Another tried to correct.

Rumor spread quickly, though the story seemed distorted along the way. The Coliseum loomed ahead of Ryuhiko. The arena was empty except for a guard at a doorway. They saluted nervously and stepped aside, allowing him passage. Inside looked like a different part of the Coliseum's underground than the Red Market. It was a wide corridor with cells on either side. Most were in disrepair, littered with debris, but one of the cells had been fitted with a new door with a barred window he could look through. It contained a bedroll and a tray of food, untouched.

And Julian, manacled to the wall. There was enough slack in the chains for him to move around the cell, but not to reach the door. He was pacing, keeping his head down, muttering to himself. When Ryuhiko pushed open the cell door, Julian looked up. Worry, fear, and affection flashed across his face in rapid succession.

"You're alright!" Then, as if remembering himself, Julian cleared his throat and schooled his expression into neutrality. "I-I mean. You, uh. You've come to hear my confession before the trial, have you?"

"Drop the act." Ryuhiko practically growled. He seemed to have taken Julian off-guard. For a moment, his villainous facade cracked.

"I, er, that is. I don't know what you're talking about." He gathered himself again.

"I know you, Julian."

"You think you know me? You don't know the first thing about me, what I've done. What a monster I am. It's long overdue. Isn't it time I faced justice for my crimes?"

Ryuhiko felt a hum in the back of his mind, coming from the cards in his pocket. It seemed like the Arcana had something to say. "Why don't we ask the cards that?"

"Er, what, really? You're going to tell my fortune?" Julian furrowed his brow at the thought. "Now?"

"Humor me." He pulled the cards out and laid some out. He flipped one over. "Justice reversed."

"See? What did I just say? This is justice, isn't it?"

"You have a terrible habit of interrupting people. Let me finish." He focused. Justice's message was simple and clear. "Bias and chaos run rampant. Truth and objectivity have fallen by the wayside. Justice cannot be built on falsehoods."

"And what if everything I've done has been built on falsehoods?" Julian asked. "What if you didn't know me at all? And I don't want you to know the real me? You deserve better than that, Ryuhiko. After everything I've done, I bet you wish you'd never met me."

"But I did. Wishing won't change that."

"Even when I bring you misfortune?"

"You can't blame yourself for everything."

"Even when it's my fault? I should've done something. Anything. Instead, I just..."

Was he talking about something he found yesterday? Maybe Ryuhiko was getting through to him. "I just want you to be honest with me. Tell me what you found in that dungeon."

"Well, that is. In my old office, I..." Then Julian jerked in shock, his eye going wide with horror and maybe fear? "No. No, you'll get nothing more out of me, Ryuhiko. Besides, don't you want to hear how I murdered the Count?"

Ryuhiko couldn't help him if he didn't know what was going on, but it was clear he wasn't going to answer his questions. Well, if he wasn't going to tell him, there was only one thing to do. Hopefully, it was all still there.

"...Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You look like you're planning something. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to go see that dungeons for myself."

"No!" Just like that, his villainous facade cracked apart. "No, no, don't! Don't go down there, Ryuhiko! It's dangerous, you could get sick, and I couldn't...! I can't...! Y-you can't even get down there. The key didn't work for you. You couldn't possibly be as bad as me, Ryuhiko."

"You don't know that. _I_ don't know that."

"You... huh?"

"I may have gotten the last few years of my life back, but I'm still missing memories, Julian. Years of them. Whenever I try to remember it, I get headaches." Maybe Ryuhiko's past was as bad as Julian's, or it was worse.

"You, but, how did...? When...? That's..." Some realization struck him, and his next words came out in a rush. "That's even worse! Ryuhiko, it's absolutely vital that you listen to me. If your missing memories, these headaches, are anything like mine—and I'm not saying that they are, but they might be—then if you remember, if you get those memories back, you could get hurt!"

Ryuhiko knew those headaches well. They did hurt, but not knowing hurt, too. "I have to go."

"Wait!" With a rattle of chains, Julian lunged away from the wall. He couldn't get to the door, but he could reach Ryuhiko. Julian looked down at his hand wrapped around the apprentice's wrist and loosened his grip until the doctor was just barely holding on. But he was still holding on. "Please wait."

Somehow, Ryuhiko mustered the resolve to pull away. "I can't." He didn't want to leave him there, alone, but he knew in his heart that he had to. If he was going to exonerate him in the trial, he needed answers.

Julian reached out for him again as he closed the cell door between them. "Don't go! You can't get down there, and even if you can, it won't help! You'll get hurt! Come back! Ryu! Ryuhiko!"

Julian's desperate entreaties faded behind Ryuhiko as he walked down the hall. The journey to the library passed in a haze. He couldn't banish the echo of Julian's voice in his mind. There was no time to waist. He needed to open up that secret passage and search the dungeon. He cast his mind to last night and pulled the trick books out again. Red, leather, and—

"Black with gold?" An oddly muffled voice spoke right in Ryuhiko's ear.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest. He whirled around, his pulse pounding, and every instinct screaming danger. He didn't hear anything, feel anything, or smell anything. The presence in front of him was a void. Ryuhiko recognized them. It took him a few frantic seconds to dredge up the memory. He'd met them when Nadia introduced him to the courtiers in the salon.

"Quaestor... Valdemar?" Ryuhiko hesitantly asked.

"Exactly so," Valdemar replied. "Looking for the dungeons, are we?" Their presence was deeply unsettling, but he couldn't turn back now.

Now that he thought about it, hadn't Julian mentioned Valdemar yesterday? Maybe they could take him down there. "Yes, I'm looking for evidence about Julian... Dr. Devorak's work."

"Doctor... hmm, Doctor Devorak? Ohh, wait. Doctor No. 069, yes, yes. How wonderful, how delightful, I haven't taken anyone down there in ages. You simply must let me give you the full tour." They leaned forward until their face was just inches from his.

He took a step back and hit the bookcase. Reaching over his shoulder, they deftly snagged the last trick book and tugged it out partway. The doorway to the tunnel slid open behind him, and he stumbled backward into it.

"I do so love it when guests are excited." They slid around him and stepped into the tunnel.

Despite his sense of foreboding, Ryuhiko gathered his courage and followed. He had to know.


	2. Pursuit of Knowledge

As they entered the secret passage, Ryuhiko stumbled over the uneven floor in the dark. He would've made a light of his own, but he kept tugging at his earrings. Valdemar was incredibly unsettling.

"Ah. You need light, don't you?" Valdemar mused.

They plucked a torch from an alcove and lit it before continuing into the tunnels. Ryuhiko had a feeling they would know the way in the dark. The lift loomed ahead of them in the gloom. Valdemar paused in front of it, running their fingers along the plaque.

"Oh, isn't this plaque just an inspired decorating choice? They were all so scared of it, the silly little ducklings." Valdemar said. "How terribly gullible they were." They plucked a key from their pocket. From the glimpse he got, it matched Julian's.

"Wait!" He wanted to try the key again. But they were already turning it in the lock. The mechanism screeched as the door opened.

"Did you need something?"

"Uh... No."

"I don't actually care. Go on now."

Reluctantly, Ryuhiko stepped into the cage. The doors screeched shut, and he pulled the lever inside. Metal rattled around him, and he descended into the darkness. As soon as he stepped out of the lift, it clanged back up again. He could barely make out vague shapes in the gloom. But when he tried to summon light, it was like the oily darkness around him stifled it. His magic sputtered weakly and died. The mechanism rattled again. The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled as Valdemar stepped out.

"What a cozy ride." They said. "Come along; there's a lot to see today." They briskly strolled down the long, narrow hallway, lighting the other torches as they went. "So you have questions about Doctor No. 069, do you?"

Ryuhiko had so many questions that they almost ran together. Maybe he should start with something simple, first. "Maybe you can tell me this. What was he like, personality-wise?"

"What an odd line of questioning. Hmm, but now that I think about it, he was always the funny one. Telling little jokes, stories, everything that came into that vapid head."

"To... cope?"

"Cope with what? He wasn't the one dying. Well, until he was."

At the end of the hallway, a massive metal door loomed ahead of the two. Valdemar pushed it open and led him into a kind of macabre dressing room. There were aprons on hooks on the wall and racks of tools. Valdemar put the torch in a holder by the door.

"Now, please hold questions for the end of the tour. But first."

Abruptly, they swerved right in front of him, stepping uncomfortably close. They used their hands to approximate the measurements of his torso and arms. Then, just as quickly, they swept away toward the equipment. They plucked one of the aprons down from the wall and scooped up a familiar, beaked mask from a rack. He watched for a second, but an overwhelming scent wafted from the other door. He gagged, and Valdemar gave him a peculiar look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. Nope."

"Anyway. Let's get you into some safety gear, hmm?"

Ink and old bloodstains splattered the apron. Valdemar held it up to Ryuhiko, eyeing the fit. It was a struggle to hold still while they clasped him into the apron and mask. Even through their gloves, their hands felt icy cold. He gritted his teeth. If he had to play along to get answers, then he'd do what he had to. If only for Julian's sake.

"Ah, perfect. Now, right this way."

They unlatched the other door and pushed it open. The stale, fetid air became much more potent, invading the mask. At least the lingering scent of the dried-out herbs in the beak covered some of it. Barely. Valdemar stopped in the doorway, turning to face him. They pulled their mask down to uncover their face and took a deep breath of the rancid air.

"Ahhh, much better. And now, the main attraction." They walked backward, into the main chamber.

The first thing Ryuhiko could see was a circular, raised stage in the center of the room. Positioned in the middle of the stage was a metal table with ragged leather restraints.

"I see you're admiring the stage. We had such fun shows here! Very enlightening, yes, very nice practice." Valdemar said.

"What... were you practicing?" Ryuhiko asked.

"Medicine, of course!"

"And Doctor Devorak?"

"He preferred working from observation. Always doodling away."

To Ryuhiko's left was a row of tables similar to the one on the stage. Trays of tools, bowls, and jars surrounded each one.

"Now, here, we have the vivisection tables. They doubled as dissection tables, after a certain point. Very secure, especially once we reinforced them." Valdemar explained. "I didn't mind when they wiggled, but _some_ people said it was harder to see what they were doing."

They gestured, with a flourish, to a row of cages. Miserable, cramped, and just large enough to hold a single person. They weren't designed for long-term imprisonment.

"This is where we kept the patients. And the doctors, once they became patients. There was a discussion of moving infected doctors elsewhere. Apparently, their presence was _uncomfortable_ for the others. But the plague ran its course too quickly to justify the trouble. Oh, but this is my favorite part." Valdemar pulled a rusty old lever. "I do hope they're still doing alright down here. It's been a while since they've eaten."

On the other side of the room was a half-circular pit set into the wall. Its lid slid into a recess, the work of whatever mechanism Valdemar activated. As it receded, the quiet rustling sound increased in volume. It was coming from the pit. Not rustling, skittering. Hundreds of red carapaces shimmered in the torchlight as beetles swarmed over stark-white bones, picked clean.

And from the sides of the pit, red water drained through channels bored into the stone. Ryuhiko had seen that red water before. Back when he saw Julian throw his mask into the river. Red water was flowing from a drain in a forgotten corner of the castle, polluting the aqueduct supplying the city, which meant that that was the source.

"Marvellous little creatures, aren't they? So fascinating. So lethal. So effective at _disposal_. But not everyone appreciates a good show. So many people got squeamish when we tossed the bodies. Well, now you've had the full tour. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

"Why would he do this?" Ryuhiko asked, looking around again.

"Why? Why do you need a why? What why, besides a love of science? Though I suppose he was the same way. Always rattling on about consequences, when the patients were going to die anyway."

Ryuhiko steeled his nerves. He may not like the answer, but he had to ask. "What reason did he give, then?"

They cocked their head to one side. "You weren't here during the plague, were you? It was no mere sniffle. Years upon years of people feeling a little bit under the weather on day one, and being dead by day three."

"That's a plague, alright..."

"Do you know, we ran out of the room to bury them all? So we burned them. Even then, bodies piled in the streets faster than we could cart them away. And everyone still breathing was just a corpse in waiting." From anyone else, the words would sound funeral, but Valdemar's eyes shone with a fell glee. "Against those thousands, what's a few more bleeding out a little early, in pursuit of a cure? 'Necessary sacrifices,' hmm? The ends always justified means. Ah, I miss those days."

Despite everything he'd seen so far, Ryuhiko felt like he hadn't gotten the answers he wanted. What did Julian see down there to make him confess? He mentioned his old office. Maybe there was a clue there.

"Was Devorak in his office during the last Masquerade?" He finally asked.

"Yes, locked inside. He'd come down with a little case of the plague, you see. Such a shame that he was one of the few who survived it. I was looking forward to prying open that skull. Then again, today might be my lucky day after all."

"Which office was his?"

Valdemar tilted their head toward a barred wooden door on the far wall. "He left a number of personal effects. I never understood it, but I suppose he was attached to them."

Ryuhiko approached the door. Set into it at eye-level was a barred window. Inside, he could see a cot, a desk, a few shelves. It looked lived-in, almost homey if such a thing was possible. The longer he looked, the more strongly he felt it, a sense of peace. It must have been Julian's refuge from the horror outside. He could feel an echo of his presence worn into the very stone. Long fingers closed on Ryuhiko's shoulder, and Valdemar leaned on him, peering into the room. He pulled away, startled. They didn't move, apparently not leaning on anything, watching him with that ghastly smile.

"Let me inside... Please." He tacked on.

"Oh? Well, suit yourself." They unbarred the door and let him in. "I'll just be out here, overcome with nostalgia."

The moment the door closed behind him, Ryuhiko cautiously lifted the mask away from his mouth. The air inside was stale, but not nearly as putrid as it was outside. Even then, it still lingered. Slightly relieved, he tore off the mask. The room was small, cramped, and damp, but somehow it felt cozy and welcoming. The cot in the corner was rumpled from hours of tossing and turning and mounted over it was a set of crooked shelves. One held a row of bottled leeches, long since withered. The others supported little hand-carved trinkets and a few molding books. Shoved up against the wall was a desk, papers scattered haphazardly on it. The inkwell toppled over, and the quill was discarded carelessly to one side.

Ryuhiko tried to imagine what it was like, working in there, death looming over his shoulder. Knowing that, beyond the castle walls, Vesuvia itself was dying, crumbling under the onslaught of the plague. He could picture Julian sitting at his desk so clearly, that for a moment, he thought he really was. His magic tugged at the back of his mind; _You could see him,_ it seemed to whisper. If he focused a little more, maybe? But as much as he wanted to see Julian again, he couldn't afford to waste time.

He cast his gaze about for anything out of the ordinary. Now that he was looking closely, there was something strange about the far wall. The chalk had faded with time, but if he focused, he could still trace a familiar outline. It was the symbol on Julian's neck. The mark of his curse, his ability to take others' wounds onto himself, and heal from them. But why was it there, on that wall?

Ryuhiko's mind raced. Julian never did tell him _when_ Asra gave him that mark, or how. It could be that it wasn't Asra's doing at all. Filled with a surge of energy, he turned to search the room again, looking for something, anything, related to it. His eyes caught on a stack of books on the desk. He scattered them across the surface, dusting off the covers, and stopped when he found what he wanted. Emblazoned in silver on the book cover was the same symbol. He opened it, scanning the contents. It was in a language he couldn't read. But he _had_ seen those words before. In one of Asra's books, back in the shop. From the looks of it, it'd been there since Julian was working on the plague. What was he doing with it?

Questions swirled in his mind, and somehow, Ryuhiko knew. The book had one more secret to show him. He paged through the book, letting his intuition guide him. There were notes scribbled in the margins, in Julian's familiar handwriting. It was hard to decipher it, but if he focused, he could make out some of the words.

_That dream... fever, chills... delirium or portent? ...keep seeing... symbol... raven's head... what does it mean?_

Near the back, wedged into the book, was a torn page. The words 'I want to believe' were scrawled across it. Ryuhiko turned the page over and gasped in shock. Julian must have been feverish when he made the drawing. The lines slanted and jittered alarmingly. In places, he pressed hard enough to break through the paper. But the figure was unmistakable. Heart hammering in his chest, Ryuhiko pulled out the deck and flipped through the cards until he found the one he wanted. The Hanged Man.

The card was silent, offering no answers or guidance. No. It was waiting for Ryuhiko to find the answer on his own. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, ordering his thoughts. Yesterday, Julian had gone down there to look for his cure and answers. Ryuhiko hadn't discovered anything that looked like a cure. He didn't know what answers the doctor had. But he knew that somehow, the book held the key.

"Are you done?" Valdemar asked. The call made him jump, and he hastily shoved the book into his bag.

He fumbled with the mask's straps and set it firmly over his face again. He'd have to pursue that mystery later. Then something glinted from a corner of the desk. He quickly grabbed it and inspected it. A pair of glasses that felt familiar. The lenses were caked in dust and dirt, a few scratches in them. He looked them over for a brief second before shoving them into his bag too. With one last backward glance, he stepped out of Julian's old office.

"I've seen enough," Ryuhiko said.

"Are you sure? Are you very, very sure? Maybe you are. It's almost time for that trial silliness, isn't it? You'll need to testify, won't you?" They pulled their mask back up to cover their mouth and nose and headed for the door. "I do so look forward to hearing what you have to say."

Humming, Valdemar led Ryuhiko out of the dungeon. It was a relief to take off the mask and apron. He breathed deeply to clear the smells from his airways. As they ascended to the surface, his mind whirled with a hundred thoughts. Nothing inside the dungeon pointed to Julian being guilty of Lucio's murder. Did he really decide that hanging for one crime was as good as hanging for another? Or was there another reason why he surrendered?

Even though the Countess only made the announcement that morning, the whole town seemed to be there. One of the city guards waved him down and escorted him into the Coliseum. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by the din. When he looked up toward the boxes, the sun blinded him.

"Order! Order!" Someone shouted. He squinted and shaded his eyes until his vision cleared. "I said order! All of you, quiet!"

Well, that wasn't good. Praetor Vlastomil was shouting over the racket.


	3. Dueling Prosecutors

All around Ryuhiko, the crowd gossiped and chattered, bubbling with anticipation. Three stands had been hastily constructed in the center of the arena. Julian was already at the accused's place, surrounded by guards. Standing in her private box, Nadia cleared her throat and spoke, her voice ringing out over the arena.

"People of Vesuvia! Before you stands a man accused of murder, Dr. Julian Devorak. In the past, the late Count would have just had him killed. But today marks the inauguration of a new era, one best served by a true justice system. Ryuhiko, the magician I appointed as the investigator for this case, will present what he has uncovered. Then, people of Vesuvia, you will determine whether he is guilty or not."

The crowd roared in excitement.

"Praetor Vlastomil will preside over this trial. Should the people fail to reach a verdict, he will decide."

"Yes, yes, is it time to begin yet?" Vlastomil asked, impatiently banging a gavel on the podium in front of him. "Now, I declare this man gu—"

"Praetor." Nadia interrupted.

"Er, that is, I declare this man ready to stand trial! Investigator, make your opening statement!"

Ryuhiko stepped forward, to his place at the questioner's stand. The feeling of hundreds of eyes on him made his skin crawl, but he couldn't back down now. Not with Julian's life at stake. He took a deep, shaky breath, trying to pick out familiar scents in the crowd. He gripped the stand so hard his knuckles went white.

"I'm here today to prove to you that Dr. Devorak did not murder the Count!" He projected his voice the best he could. He heard gasps and murmurs rippling through the crowd. "During my investigation, I've discovered that... That the facts don't add up!" Everyone seemed to hold their breath. He could see people leaning forward in their seats. "And to prove it, I call Quaestor Valdemar to the stand for questioning!"

Across from him, Julian's face went ashen. Valdemar descended from the courtiers' box and took their position at the witness' stand.

"What a fascinating custom. Very well, ask your questions." They said.

"Where did you and Doctor Devorak work?"

"Down in the dungeon, studying people with the plague. Ah, I miss those days. It would be wonderful if there was another plague." They sounded wistful.

"And on the night the Count died, was Doctor Devorak in the dungeon?" He just had to keep gripping the stand and not tear his earrings out.

"Oh, yes. I locked Doctor No. 069 in his office. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare the dissection chamber. There won't be much time after the hanging." Without the slightest hesitation, they stepped off the stand and walked toward one of the arena exits.

"Quaestor Valdemar, we're not finished," Nadia called after them. "Quaestor!" But with a swish of their white coat, they were gone.

"Knock that off! All of you, quiet!" Vlastomil shouted to the rowdy crowd.

"Praetor!" Julian said. The racket died down as quickly as it started. With a single word, Julian commanded center stage. He threw his arms out with a flourish, nearly smacking an unwary guard. "I want to make a statement!"

"Oh my! What a terribly rude and unconventional request!"

"It's common practice in legal systems. I know my rights."

That was right, Ryuhiko thought. Julian had traveled a lot. He probably understood the concept of a trial better than Ryuhiko did. Even though the lessons on law still lingered in his mind, it wasn't the same. He had a terrible feeling about this. Wait, who taught him law? No, not the time.

"Oh, fine, I'll allow it. Get on with it, then!" Vlastomil relented.

"I killed the Count. I'm guilty." Julian stated matter-of-factly. "That's all there is to it. So tell me, why do you insist I'm innocent, magician?"

Was Julian serious? He was serious. It looked like Ryuhiko's opposition today would be Julian himself.

"As Quaestor Valdemar testified, you were locked in your office on the night of the murder," Ryuhiko answered, steeling himself further. He wasn't as scared anymore, just annoyed. "If you were trapped there, how could you have killed the Count?"

"Ah, but I wasn't trapped. Consul Valerius caught me fleeing the scene of the crime, didn't he? The truth is, I could have escaped at any time. I'm a slippery sort. It wasn't hard to pick the lock on my own office door. There's a dozen exits from the tunnels around the dungeon and even more secret passages in the palace. All I had to do was sneak up to his wing and set him on fire."

It would sound convincing if Ryuhiko didn't know the truth. There must have been a contradiction somewhere. "How did you set the fire?" He asked.

"On that fateful night, I went to the Count's room to confront him for everything he'd done. We argued. It got heated. I'd taken a torch from the dungeon to light my way out. I almost forgot I was holding it. Until he said, he'd see my hometown burn. That was the last straw. So I threw the torch at him, and I watched him burn."

"Hold it!" Nadia called out.

"C-Countess?!" Vlastomil cried.

Even at that distance, Nadia's voice was clear, commanding, and impossible to ignore. "That was no ordinary fire. Only the Count's body burned, and though it burned completely, the bedding wasn't even singed. And there was no evidence of a torch at the scene. The servants who cleaned that wing with me would corroborate this testimony."

The crowd erupted in chatter and shouted questions. Nadia wanted to find the truth, too. She'd given Ryuhiko an opportunity to turn the trial around. He had to take it.

"So, given that evidence, the fire must have been magical in origin," Ryuhiko said, slamming his hands down on the podium. "Can you cast magic? Prove it!"

"I—" Julian stammered for a second. "I pled guilty then; I'm pleading guilty now! What more is there to it?!"

Ryuhiko couldn't argue if Julian didn't give him any leverage. Maybe a different line of questioning would help. "Why turn yourself in now? After all these years?"

Julian stared in surprise for a second. "I..." Then he looked a little sad. "Well, you see, that's a funny story, investigator. Truth is I met someone special."

The crowd collectively gasped and leaned forward, straining to catch every word. But Julian didn't pay them a moment's attention. He gazed earnestly at Ryuhiko.

"Someone I really care about, and I'd do anything to protect. If I could, I'd tell that man I'm doing this because I want him to be safe."

"Even if it means dying?" The words slipped out before he could stop them.

"Some things are worth the risk."

Ryuhiko couldn't seem to get any words out around the lump in his throat. His eyes burned with the tears he strained to keep back. Everything was closing in around him—closing in or spreading out? His hands clung to his stand as it started to spin. God, Julian. He couldn't really be trying to die. And then a piercing voice shattered the moment and his panic.

"Now then!" Vlastomil called. "I think the evidence provided is clear, yes, very. It is time for us to pass judgment upon this terrible, awful man!" The crowd murmured restlessly. People jostled each other and whispered. "Now, if you believe him guilty, cheer!" A wave of cheers crashed over the arena. "And if you believe him innocent, cheer!"

Ryuhiko couldn't tell which one was louder. It sounded evenly split. A ripple of discontent went through the crowd. People began to argue and point fingers.

"Oh, dear. Oh my. It seems like the will of the people is evenly split! Whatever shall we do? I suppose I must decide. Yes, it simply must be me." The townspeople hardly seemed to hear Vlastomil. The unrest was escalating into shouting. "Order! Order! Order, I say, you ill-mannered ruffians!"

"Enough!" Nadia's voice cut through the crowd. Once again, it fell silent. "Why don't we take a recess while Praetor Vlastomil considers his verdict."

"Ah, er, yes, excellent idea, Countess! The court is now in recess! Don't forget to come back in twenty minutes for the decision!"

Ryuhiko caught a glimpse of Julian, still in chains, being led back to the dungeons under the Coliseum, but Nadia was approaching him. He had to get himself together.

"A moment of your time." Nadia approached him, descending from her private box. "I... must confess, this is not how I expected this trial to go. It must be very taxing for you. Ryuhiko."

"...What can I do?" He asked. There had to be something.

"I fear I have no simple solution for you. I must obey the rules of the justice system I have put forth. I cannot risk undermining it now." She carefully controlled her words and bearing, but he could sense her discontent. She studied him for a long, measured moment. "If you'd like to speak to the doctor again, the guards will let you in."

Ryuhiko nodded and headed across the arena, picking splinters from his hands. At the entrance to the dungeons, a dozen townspeople were milling around. They cajoled, pleaded, and pushed, trying to get past the guards. The guards only ordered them back as the people crowded in closer.

"Let me in! I wanna shake his hand!" One person shouted.

"Can you get him to sign this souvenir eyepatch for me?" Another called out, waving the eyepatch in the air.

"Justice for Julian!" Others cried.

"Ryuhiko!" Mazelinka caught his attention, her voice making his heart leap. She broke away from the rowdy townspeople, shouldering through them until she reached him. "I'm glad I spotted you. How are you holding up?"

Ryuhiko struggled to find the words to describe the last day, but every description fell short. Not to mention he'd just had to speak in public, and he hadn't eaten in however long it'd been. He hadn't slept in a while, either.

"Ech. I was afraid of that. I know you must be busy, Ryuhiko, but I actually want to ask a favor of you. These guards are keeping us all out of the dungeon. Maybe you can get me in? I want to talk some sense into that boy."

"Uh, yeah. I'll try." Ryuhiko nodded. He knew a spell or two that might help, but the simplest solution might be the best. If he could just get through the crowd, that is.

"I'll handle this." Mazelinka brandished her spoon, and everyone within reach scrambled out of her way. When they reached them, the guards started to step aside for him but hesitated when they spotted Mazelinka.

Ryuhiko gathered all the courage he could and drew himself up. "She's with me."

The guards exchanged confused looks, but after a long, tense moment, they moved aside, letting them both pass. The demanding shouts from the crowd only grew louder, but the sound faded as Mazelinka and Ryuhiko headed down. There was another guard inside, standing just outside the cell door. They saluted the two crisply and let them in. But instead of staying outside, they stepped inside too, eyeing Julian suspiciously.

"Mazelinka?!" Julian gasped in surprise.

"Ilya, you rascal!" Mazelinka began, raising her spoon again. "What are you thinking? Turning yourself in, and calling yourself guilty? What would Lilinka think?"

"I-it's not like that." Julian averted his gaze.

"No? Then what about your special someone? You told me all about how you wanted to travel the world with him. See the sights, meet people, have grand adventures the bards will sing about! What happened to all that? Have you seen him lately? He's getting thinner by the hour."

"I didn't want to hurt him. Or get his hopes up for nothing."

"There's always hope."

"...I want to believe that. But I want him safe, more than anything. Even if he hates me for it."

"Whoever this special person is, I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Ryuhiko piped up.

Julian gave him a quick secretive smile. "Is that something your magic told you, investigator?"

"Let's call it intuition. Experience, maybe."

"See, Ilya? You've got people in your corner, fighting for you. So don't give up on yourself that easy!" Mazelinka said.

"Oh, Mazelinka..." Julian went back to looking sad.

Mazelinka's expression softened, and she sighed. She couldn't seem to stay angry when he was making such a woe-begotten expression. "Well, I've said my piece, so that's enough of that. How are you feeling? Are they feeding you enough?" She shook her spoon at the guard, and they flinched.

"I... I'm alright, Mazelinka. Thank you."

"Hrmph, if you say so. Take care of yourself now. That special someone is waiting for you."

"Speaking of, take care of him. If he's getting thinner as you say, he'll need some food."

"I can do that." Mazelinka gave them both a meaningful look, then marched out. For a moment, she lingered at the door. Then she climbed the stairs, back into the sun.

Painfully aware of the guard standing just a few feet away, Ryuhiko cleared his throat. He couldn't ask Julian about the book. He couldn't even let it slip that he knew him. "Doctor Devorak."

Julian averted his gaze, the tips of his ears slowly turning crimson. The silence stretched for a few seconds before he cracked. "So, uh, how about that crowd up there, huh? Friendly bunch, aren't they? You were magnificent, by the way. If I weren't guilty, I'd think I was innocent."

"Stop prosecuting yourself!" Ryuhiko's words were more vehement than he'd meant them to be, and he guilty glanced back toward the guard. They seemed to be pretending not to hear anything.

"Oh? Most people would be happy if someone did their job for them."

"My job is to find the truth. Don't actively make it harder for me by lying!"

"Then here's the truth, investigator. It's something I have to do. It's the only way. I'd say more, but, well..." Julian gave a meaningful look past Ryuhiko's shoulder at the guard by the door. Then, with a clatter of chains, he rushed up to him and caught his shoulders, bending close. His voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper. "Trust me, Ryuhiko. I have a plan."

"Get away from him!" The guard hauled Ryuhiko back, putting themselves between him and Julian.

Julian backed away, both hands raised in surrender, still smiling. "Ah-ah-ah, no harm done, see?"

Overhead a gong sounded. Still bristling, the guard turned to Ryuhiko. "It's time for the verdict. Please go back upstairs."

When Ryuhiko took the questioner's stand, the townspeople were returning to their seats. Despite the recess, they still seemed restless. He could see more than a few scowling faces. The guards marched Julian out of the dungeon and to the accused's stand.

"Now that you are all feeling less rowdy, I can get on with the verdict!" Vlastomil projected across the Coliseum. "After a very lengthy and careful consideration... I pronounce the accused, Julian Devorak, guilty." The crowd began to cheer and boo, and then to shout and argue. Vlastomil had to shriek for anyone to hear him. "And I sentence him to death by hanging, at the start of the Masquerade!"

Someone threw a bottle at Vlastomil's box. In the blink of an eye, the whole crowd was in an uproar. The guards converged around Julian as aggrieved townspeople swarmed the arena. His heart hammering, Ryuhiko rushed for the exit before he got caught up in the chaos. He wasn't going to let that stand. He had to do something. While he knew he could count on Portia, they'd need all the help they could get.

Far above him, a raven screamed. Ryuhiko looked up and inadvertently spotted a flash of color at the top of the Coliseum stands. When he reached out with his magic, he felt Asra's familiar presence respond. The book he took from Julian's office sat heavily in his bag. He had questions. Maybe, just maybe, Asra would have answers. It was time he talked to Asra again.


End file.
